


"Please stop asking these questions."

by caswritcs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Everett has height issues, Humor, M/M, Zemo has german origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswritcs/pseuds/caswritcs
Summary: Everett really wants to pass this class and he doesn't need stupidly attractive Zemo distracting the lecturer with unecessary questions, thank you very much.





	"Please stop asking these questions."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, I'm Cas and this is my first fanfic I am uploading here. English is not my native language so please tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'll correct them immediately.  
> Also I like the call myself the one who started this ship because as far as I know this is the first english fanfic with this pairing so praise me for bringing it to you xD (jk)  
> You can find a small cameo appearance of me and Sarah (@/festusfire on IG <3) in the additional scene in the end notes. I am @/janefcster on IG btw if you want to see some crappy aesthetics. xD  
> But now, have fun with the story.

"And if..."  
  
Everett Ross rolls his eyes for what seems like the millionth time this class.  
Always because of the same reason which sits two rows in front of him and asks _again _a stupid question.__  
  
It is not like Helmut Zemo is dumb, god forbid, he is just bored and keeps asking these questions to distract the lecturer who keeps trying to tell them about the french revolution.  
  
Everett doesn't know much about the person because of who he is very likely to fail this class because some people need to study.  
He has german origins, his family is freaking rich, well, he concluded that because Zemo wore at least twice expensive looking leather jackets to class, and he looks a bit to good to be such an asshole.  
It seems like all the attractive people are assholes.  
  
Everett violently scribbles something about Napoleon on the sheet of paper in front of him.  
It is not like he absolutely hates Zemo, Everett just doesn't want to fail this class because _someone _is too intelligent for everything and keeps interrupting the class with very unnecessary questions, in Everett's opinion.__  
  
He decides to try to talk to Zemo after class and maybe he can talk him out of asking these stuff in class.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of staring, _not staring _, at Zemo, the class is over and Everett hurries to throw the sheet and an old pencil in his bag.__  
He surely didn't distract himself in the lesson with staring at Zemo and admiring that he got the good genes.  
He's tall, at least half a foot taller than Everett who hates this fact, has a sharp jawline and catching greyish blueish eyes that his charming smile never seems to reach.  
  
Everett gets up and follows Zemo while almost tripping over his own feet.  
  
"Hi.", he awkwardly says after he reached Zemo who is quite a bit faster that him due to his height, "I just wanted to ask if you could stop asking these distracting questions in class, some people actually need the informations for passing the class."  
  
Well, this didn't sound this pathetic in his head but now he can't take it back so he just raises the right corner of his lips a tiny bit.  
The response is unexpected and Everett finds himself blinking and thinking that the fine german accent is adorable.  
  
"Why should I? It's not like we're a couple and I need to pay for your rent if you fail your classes.", Zemo blatantly says and smirks.  
  
Everett doesn't think he looks hot while smirking.  
Why should he?  
  
"Uhm...w-what?", he stutters out.  
  
"Wow rude.", comments a girl walking by.  
Zemo and Everett simultaneously shoot her a death glare.  
  
She mumbles something that definitely sounds like "I ship it" before sitting down and taking a book out of her bag.  
Both seem a bit confused before returning to their argument as if nothing happened.  
  
"You heard me. I don't need to stop just because a tiny cutie asks me to."  
And there it is again, that smirk.  
  
"Thanks...I mean WAIT! DID YOU JUST CALL ME TINY?!", Everett almost yells, drawing the attention of some first years to them who huddle together in a group and start whispering.  
  
Zemo rolls his eyes and keeps smirking down at Everett.  
"Breaking news.", he says and makes a dramatic pause, "You _are _tiny."__  
  
And saying this was no good idea would be an understatement.  
Everett basically explodes, yelling "I AM NOT TINY! I AM JUST SMALLER THAN YOU FUCKNUGGET!" because he has some small height issues.  
  
Zemo breaks in laughter even though there's a bit fear in his eyes because Everett almost rages like Bruce Banner happens to when his boyfriend/best friend/lab partner/whatever Tony Stark is picked at him one time to often.  
  
But that's not the point.  
The point is that Everett still yells and doesn't look like he's going to stop before his voice ends.  
  
So Zemo kind of panicks and lightly slaps his cheek while silently cursing in german.  
"Scheiße. Scheiße. Hör auf. Hör auf, okay? Scheiße." (Shit. Shit. Stop it. Stop it, okay? Shit.)  
  
And that surprisingly seems to calm the raging Everett a tad down.  
At least he stops the yelling and starts shooting Zemo angry glares instead.  
Well, he can live with that.  
  
"Okay, what the fuck was that?", Zemo asks carefully because seriously, what just happened?!  
  
"Uhm...sorry I suppose.", Everett says, british accent just a bit more present than usual, "Was that german?"  
  
"Nah, it's fine just don't do this again, it was actually kind of scary.", Zemo admits, awkwardly scratching his neck, "And yeah, that was german. It's my native language, grew up with it. You like it?"  
  
"Fuck you.", Everett spits out just causing a smirk from Zemo.  
  
"Aw, I thought you'd do th-", he tries to say before Everett crashes his lips at his and breaks the sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> When they need to breath and pull away from eachother, there's clapping in the background.  
>   
> Initiated by a quite extravagant looking girl with violet tips in her hair but soon carries the whole class on and claps.  
>   
> Everyone seems happy that they finally got together and the pining wasn't standable anymore as nearly everyone thought.  
>   
> The girl with the book that already made an apperance five seconds ago, raises her hand and asks voice tinted with boredom: "Can we please start the class now?"


End file.
